1. Cross-Reference to Related Application
A non-living frog food of the nature used in the apparatus of this invention is disclosed and claimed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 518,060, filed Oct. 25, 1974.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding frogs. The feeding mechanism causes the food to move, thereby stimulating the feeding instinct of the frogs. The feeder device of this invention is designed to be used in commercial frog raising operations and research projects, as well as under any conditions where frogs are kept and in any circumstances where it is desired to feed non-living food to frogs of any substantial size. The device is simple and easy to operate and effectively stimulates the feeding instinct of the frog by causing the food to move and appear lifelike after it is placed in the feeding mechanism.